A simple minded nature
by Vaoni
Summary: Haru x Yuki To a simple minded person, confusion is a difficult thing to handle. Toss in a love struck cow and you've got one puzzled rat.


**Disclaimer**: Stop looking at me that way… No, I DON'T OWN IT!! I swear!!! I don't!!!

**Pairing:** Haru x Yuki

**AN:** I LOVE THIS PAIRING!! I hope you enjoy it!!

----------------------------------------------

To certain members of the Sohma family, the curse was harsher than others.

More often, the curse had its effects on the mind than rather the body, enslaving those unfortunate enough to have been selected to bear it. In the past some had buckled and ended their lives prematurely, leaving another newborn to suffer what they could not handle. If the newborn was to be surrounded by those who devoured myths and superstitions then they did not need to wait to take their own life, it was often done for them as their parents saw what they truly would be.

For those lucky enough to survive to maturity, it was often confusing for the cursed individual. Eventually the animal would become one with the human and lends its characteristics to the human.

Some characteristics though, are developed from the first choking gasp for air as the newborn emerges for the first time. It's tiny body recognizing the instincts that spring to life in an unhuman manner.

The rat, although seeming to be clever and charming character was one often the most notable of the cursed. For the rat, the mind can only develop so far and using these animal characteristics, will only focus on one matter at a time. Just as the normal rat will focus sorely on sleeping, or eating or surviving, the cursed individual will identify an emotion or an event and deal with it one at a time, making sure to prioritise the emotion and handle it with an efficiency that has become its most recognized trait.

Some feared the rat for this skill as it often led to brilliant plans or schemes, most significantly displayed in its glory at the one fated banquet that doomed the Sohma's to lead a cursed life.

For Yuki, this process was often tedious and frustrating, but something that he could never ignore.

His routine was simple and efficient; he wakes up, eats, goes to school, attends a meeting, walks home, eats, does homework, and goes to bed. A step-by-step process that when executed would give him the best performance.

His flaw however was this single-minded focus. When confronted with an emotion that differed from his usual ones of irritation, peace and paranoia, it could be hazardous.

Fear, loneliness or the most difficult of all, love, could ultimately be his downfall or rise.

-----------------------------------------

Using his straight, plastic ruler, Yuki drew a line neatly across the page of his workbook. Writing the date in the corner of the page and the title in the other, he set his pencil down and turned to the teacher.

Focusing on the words that fell from her mouth he listened and stored away the information in his memory for until she was finished, knowing that writing notes would loose his concentration and end up with him confusing her thoughts and his. The teacher paused in her speech and glanced at the clock behind her, noticing that it was time to end the class and let the student's head home.

"Tonight's homework is to be handed in tomorrow, your name at the top of the page," spoke the teacher as the rest of the students packed up their books.

Sighing in a miserable fashion, Yuki realized that he had missed out on the notes once again, forgetting that he would not have the time to write them down. He frowned in slightly as his forgetfulness reminded him of Haru. Not that he would admit it to the younger Sohma, but Haru had been on his mind almost obsessively and to the point that he had to sometimes pause in his walking to banish thoughts of him. Sleep had been difficult, as he had constantly been going over the recent conversations he had with the cow, wondering if in any of them he had seemed either offensive or dismissing.

Folding the cover of his workbook over, he gently picked up his books and pencil case and headed for the door, ignoring the looks of some of the students that had become a normal occurrence.

Walking out of the classroom he noticed that there was already a small group of girls outside, eager to get a look at him. He felt an overwhelming sense of misery at the thought of their doting. He turned away quickly and headed towards his locker, hearing their whispers and giggles distantly.

Reaching his locker he pulled it open and put his books in the small backpack that was situated in side. He fingered the small packaged that was neatly wrapped and placed in his locker. It was common knowledge that his 'fan club' possessed his locker combination, having found it out after a night of trying to break it. He slammed the locker shut after placing the package in his bag, not wanting to hurt the feelings of the girl that had placed it inside in an obvious attempt to win him over and who was probably looking on.

The walk to Shigure's house was peaceful and quiet as Torhu was heading to work straight away and Kyo had offered to keep her company, obviously infatuated with her. He wished that he could call the small and comfortable house his home but everyday that he passed a mouse, curious at his familiar presence, or transformed into that animal he was reminded that it was not a home to him.

He had never had a home; the main house had been anything but the loving and compassionate environment that most children grew up in. His only comfort in those lonely hours of recovery or isolation was Haru's determined presence.

Turning the corner of the slightly overgrown path he frowned at the sight of a bike. From what he could remember, it was what Haru usually used to get himself lost. He physically shook his head to stop his thoughts from wandering back to the boy.

Speeding up and griping the bag in fear that something had happened to Haru he could almost feel his other thoughts being pushed aside to make room for the emotion. He panted slightly as stumbled down the path, following the worn boot tracks that were leading straight to Shigure's house.

He paused when he reached the house, his fear being swept away at the confusion he felt upon seeing Hatsuharu on the porch, leaning against one of the beams and gazing at the grass in an odd manner. Walking slowing towards the cow, he stiffened as Haru looked up at him. The cow waited to join him and Yuki couldn't suppress the odd nervousness that he felt at having to spend time with him, alone.

The house was empty, Shigure most likely gone to visit Ayame at his shop. He smiled at Haru and avoiding the others eyes, opened the sliding door, blushing at the knowledge that Haru was staring at his back. Haru followed obediently behind him, his long legs taking him inside quickly, and he closed the door to stop the cold from drifting in.

"What happened to your bike?" spoke Yuki in a voice that he had to mentally control beforehand, not bothering with greetings.

"I hit a rock and tripped. I couldn't be bothered fixing it so I left it there." The white-sided boy mumbled distantly as he slipped into the kitchen, still following Yuki.

Yuki bit his lip and offered, "ah…. would you like some tea?"

The other boy shook his head in a sign of no and kept his eyes firmly locked onto the rat.

"You seem uncomfortable," stated Haru, not caring that he had suddenly made Yuki all the more uncomfortable.

An odd squeaking noise followed quickly from Yuki and he gripped his backpack tightly.

"Haru, I have… homework … to do," he sighed mentally at the excuse, glad that he hadn't spurted out some other awful excuse.

Haru shrugged. Unslinging his backpack, Yuki headed for the stairs. He stopped in alarm as Haru followed him.

"You can watch some T.V while I'm doing it if you want?"

"I don't want to… I want to lie down," Haru rubbed his nose as he spoke this, his back slightly slouched and hardly blinking. The cow was calm and collected, nothing like his opposite black self could be.

Turning around and feeling goose bumps rise on his arms, Yuki headed up the stairs and to his room. Wishing that he could dismiss the presence of Haru as just another distraction like he used to. He didn't know when his odd feeling of nervousness and continuous thoughts on the cow had began but it hadn't been long until it had reached a full sized secret obsession. Class seemed longer and the mere mention of Haru could send him into a deep silence though it seemed almost an explosion inside his head.

Reaching his room he dropped his bag next to his desk and slid into the chair, noting that Haru headed straight for the bed and flopped down onto it, a peaceful smile spread over his face. Starting on his homework, Yuki didn't notice how Haru had slipped open both his eyes and was gazing at him as he worked. Yuki had just assumed that he had fallen asleep already, exhausted from the trip to the house where he had no doubted got himself lost countless times.

Concentrating fully on the work, he was surprised at how easy it was to concentrate with the others presence around. In his mind he had always imagined it as the other way around.

"You chew on your pencil when you're concentrating," Haru's voice broke through his concentration barriers and he jerked his head up, blushing as he realized that he had been so absorbed in his work that he had forgotten about the other boys presence.

Reaching down into his backpack he retrieved the small package and threw it to Haru, who caught it efficiently. The boy read the card and smirked, showing a slightly black side to him and tore open the package. He dug into the small bundle of chocolate that had been given to Yuki by his fan.

The boy was still gazing at him as he chewed on the confectionary and Yuki turned his head a little to quickly down to the page, missing the love struck expression the other boy held as he watched his obviously nervous behaviour.

After another fifteen minutes of 'concentration' (him trying to look like he was concentrating so he wouldn't deal with Haru), Yuki felt his eyelids begin to droop.

The cows voice broke through again, "I love you, Yuki."

His heart pounding sharply against his ribs, he felt himself choke as he heard the words. He attempted to cough the sharpness out and in his panic suddenly realized that he was not experiencing a mild loss of breath. He breathed quickly, still panicking and trying to get a hold of his body, hating that he was, once again, losing control. A sharp pain registered as his throat became dry and ragged and his throat squeezed itself as it closed off.

It was only until he felt something cool connect with his mouth and feel air filling his lungs did he realize that Haru was next to him, his inhaler being held to his lips by the boy.

With a slump, Yuki felt the drain of so little sleep and the relief of being able to breath again hit him fully and he fell sideways out of the chairs. Strong arms caught him and with a dizzy and confused mind that had dealt with to many emotions and events, he realized that he was being held securely to Haru's chest.

A warm and soft surface that he guessed was the bed connected with his back as Haru lay him down gently, whispering sweet nothings to him in the attempt to relieve the stress. It was surprisingly comforting and he realized that he had never been handled that way before.

A warm hand brushed a piece of hair out of his face and came to rest at his cheek, cupping his face gently and occasionally stroking the side of his forehead. Warms lips connected with his forehead and he felt his heart expand to a size he thought impossible.

A weight slid in beside him and he guessed through his foggy and hazy delirium that Haru was lying next to him, looking over him. A slightly larger hand slid into his and caressed the skin lovingly.

He squeezed back before he drifted off, missing the slight hitch in the others breath.

A weight slid around his stomach and warm arms responded, pulling him closer to warmth and security.

--------------------------------------------------

AN: I hope you liked it! I tried to keep them in character, I always imagined Haru to be very loving when alone with Yuki. I mean seriously, if you DON'T provoke him then he won't explode! Sorry if it's to sappy!!!

I would love to hear feedback so please do review and tell me how it went!


End file.
